


Glad You Came

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Septiplier is(n't) dead [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstorrryyyyy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: This is the tale of how Mark and Sean met. Many people thought it was from a game or youtube, but this story of the two egos started way back in 2014...This fan work is not real, and it does not pertain to the real lives and relationships of the people mentioned in the work.





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).



> This very special one-shot is made just for SnowFlakeWrites, who has been following WISC from the beginning. They had asked for a special one-shot on how Mark and Sean met with a little bit of backstory and explanation sprinkled in. So, in honour of my official Hiatus ending, I present to you all the making of Septiplier!!

**_Glad You Came_ **

April 4th, 2014. He could remember that day so clearly. It was the day he met Sean. Although he didn’t know it, their fates were aligned in the stars, crossed by the very constellations and galaxies that made up the night sky. Warm chocolate brown eyes met life filled ocean eyes. Fluffy black hair sat atop of a half Korean man, while a bundle of chestnut coloured hair was covered by a paperboy cap. Pale skin contrasted his sun-kissed skin. One lived in the US while the other lived in Ireland, but space didn’t exist here in the void. Shoved together in this replica of earth, the two men stared at each other, obviously nervous because of the anxious and awkward tension in the space. The words died down in their cotton filled mouths.

“Um, hey, I know we just met, but who are you?” The half Korean asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot. His black tee-shirt left little to the imaginations, as his sweatpants hugged his hips nicely.

“Um, my name is Sean.” The Irishman said as he held his hand out. The sleeves of his blue hoodie were pushed up to his elbows, revealing a wrist covered in rubber bracelets. His pale arms were covered in hair, while his black jeans showed a few bits of his legs through the rips

“Mark.” He replied, taking up Sean’s hand in a sign of friendship. His hand felt warm, and he savoured the feeling of his soft skin on his palm.

Their eyes connected, and the sparks seemed to fly at that moment. Neither of them knew what would be store for them for the future, but for now, they found their friendship enough.

“Well, I have no fucking idea where we are, but do you want to hang out for a while?” Sean asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, turning away from Mark.

“Sure!” Mark exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands behind his back, stepping out in front of the Irishman. “I’d love to get to know you better.”

And thus, a lifelong trust was built by the two men, unknowing of their future together.

 

* * *

 

 “Are you fucking kidding me?!” The Irishman yelled from the living room. Mark came blazing out of his office, sliding into the living room is his Markiplier pyjama pants and his favourite hoodie. His fluffy pink hair seemed to flash in the air as he fell on his ass, making the green haired man sitting on the couch wince. “Mark? You ok?” He asked placing the computer to the side.

Mark groaned as he lay on the floor. His ass would be sore in the morning. He opened his eyes to stare at his best friend, who was now crouching behind his head, in his ocean eyes. He could get lost in the life filled jewels, staring at the beauty Sean was. And yeah, he knew how gay that sounded, but it was true. “Why on earth were you yelling Sean? You scared the shit out of me.” He noticed that he was wearing the hoodie he gave him. It wasn’t anything special, but it did have a Sam Septiceye on the back with a Markiplier mustache on his face. It didn’t really mean anything to the fans, but to the two egos, it was a promise that they were in this life together.

“Mark, Septiplier is becoming canon!” Sean said excitedly, his green hair falling on Mark’s face. They had been living together for about a year now, never really wanting to leave each other side. They decided to dye their hair a few months ago in August, in commemoration of their friendship. Mark chose pink to match his logo, while Sean decided to go full out Irish with green.

Mark’s heart hammered in his chest, as he noticed how close Sean was to his face. He could smell his minty fresh breath, his facial hair scratching his forehead. “Oh, nice!” He said, smiling brightly at the blue-eyed man.

“You know what that means Markimoo?” Sean teased, as he pushed some of the dark pink hair.

“I don’t know Sean Cena, what does it mean?” Mark replied cheekily.

“It means I get to do this.”

Gently touching his lips to the half Korean’s lips, Sean closed his eyes as he gave his best friend a loving kiss. Mark sucking in a silent breath at the feeling of Sean’s soft lips on his. Facial hair scratching each other’s faces, he closed his eyes and threaded his hands through his green hair. Admittedly, it was a bit of an awkward position, but he wouldn’t have this sweet moment anyway. Kiss after kiss, they lost track of time as they savoured each other’s presence in a way that neither of them knew before now.

Sean broke away from the kiss, pulling Mark up from the floor. He dusted off the back of his sweater, lingering on his lower back. Reaching out slowly, he laid his hand on top of the sun-kissed the hand, staring at the pink haired man with a beautiful affection. Leaning in, he touched his forehead to Mark’s, as their breath mixed with the air. Neither of them spoke, as they let the situation sink in.

They could be together. Not as best friends but as lovers.

 Mark lifted his hand to caress Sean’s face. “Hey.” He whispered into the small space between them. “I love you. You’re so beautiful and perfect, and I know I probably won’t have a shot with you- “

He was cut off by a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you to Mark, and I want to be with you. No matter what.”

He smiled and kissed the green haired man back, snaking his hands up to his neck, while Sean moved his hands to rest on his hips.

The sun was warm on the tile floor, as the two men sat there, loving the moment they were in.

 

* * *

 

“You want to do what now?!” Dark exclaimed as he stared dumbfounded at the couple. Sean was squeezing Mark’s hand, as his green hair fell into his pale face. He mustered as much courage as he could as he stared back at Dark.

“We want to have a child of our own. We were hoping you two could help us out.” The blue haired man replied as he squeezed back on Sean’s hand. “We aren’t biologically capable of carrying kids, yet we hope that there’s some way to have a child with our genes.”

“You two are fucking insane,” Dark mumbled as he rubbed his face his hands.

“Actually, it might be possible,” Francis replied as he pulled an ancient looking textbook off his desk. “Granted, it might be quite a while, but I bet you 5 history textbooks that it could be done.” He began to flip through the pages, as he settled on the one talking about divine creation.

“You’re not serious Francis,” Dark replied as he leaned down beside him.

“Right here. It’ll take 9 months, just like a normal pregnancy. However, the child can’t be ‘carried,’ rather they would need to be in a test container, to make sure they are developing properly.” He explained as he pointed at the text and photo.

“Real quick, what’s your deal with history?” Sean asked, flipping some of his green hair out of his eyes, looking curiously at the professor. He briefly tensed up, as he cleared his throat.

Before he could say anything, Mark stepped in to cover for him. “He loves to learn, mostly history. Knowledge is power, right Francis?”

He smiled at Mark, as he grabbed a notepad. “Knowledge is indeed power Mark.” He began to jot down some notes, as he quickly flipped through the pages. “There are a few things I’m going to need from you two if you want a biological child.”

“Start listing it,” Sean said, as he pulled out his phone, opening the notes app.

“When do you want them to be ‘born’?”

“For some reason, I think that October 24 would be a good date. Ethan’s birthday is the same day, so that should help us remember the date.” Mark replied as he leaned against the table.

“Ok, so, I’m going to need a sample of semen from both of you,” Francis stated as he slid two cups across the table.

“WHAT?!” The pair yelled as the cups stopped in front of them. Sean’s pale face turned a bright red as Mark hid his face in his hands.

“Oh, and an undyed hair sample as well from both of you.”

“Why the fucking semen?” Mark asked as Dark began to snicker.

“You need to have a biological connection to the child, and typically speaking, when a gamete is created it’s because of the sperm in the semen,” Dark replied, as he leaned past Francis to look at the textbook. “So, what do you need me for in this process?”

“One, you’re going to house the child while they are developing. Two, you’re going to give up some of your energy to make the child an ego, since Mark and Sean are too much like the originals.”

Francis looked at the couple, smiling as they grabbed the cups awkwardly. “A-anything else we need to know?” Sean asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you want the child by October 24, we need to start in 5 days. The divine development is quite precise, so we need to start the day of the twenty-fourth Also, the semen samples will need to be done the night before, as the sperm can’t live more than three days outside of a body, and we want the samples to be as exact as possible.” He explained as he closed the textbook. He smiled at the couple as he leaned against his desk.

The room was silent for a few seconds, as the two men with dyed hair stared at each other, the biggest smiles gracing their faces. “Thank you so, much, Francis. We’ll see you soon!” Mark exclaimed as he grabbed Sean’s hand, running out the door. Although surprised, Sean still said thank you as he raced to catch up to the Blue haired man.

Dark and Francis stared at each other. “Will the kid…”

“No, she won’t be a divine god. But she will take on some traits that none of us have if this works.”

“Wait, a she? You’re making them a daughter?”

“Yeah. I know Sean said he would love to spoil a baby girl, and although Mark doesn’t talk about it, he would love to have a daughter to spoil as well. He wants to teach her gardening, more specifically roses.”

“Roses are beautiful but dangerous.” Dark said as he brushed some of his raven hair out of his face

“Indeed.” He hummed, as the two men fell into a comfortable silence. Francis opened the textbook again and began to write down the things he would need to make a beautiful baby girl for his brother and his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit Mark you’re on fire!” Sean exclaimed as he threw the oven mitts onto the counter.

“I know! Love the red hair babe?” He replied cheekily, flipping his hair dramatically.

“No, literally you are ON FIRE!” He grabbed the fire extinguisher as Mark began to panic, falling onto the tile floor to roll around to put the fire out. As he was yelling, Sean doubled over laughing, setting the extinguisher gently on the floor.

“Oh haha. New red hair and I’m now too hot to handle?” He chuckled, as he pushed himself up off the floor.

Sean grabbed his hand, placing a light kiss on the palm of his hand. Once Mark was up, he jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his torso, attacking his neck with kisses. “Were you checking in on the little one?” He asked, Irish accent dampened by the tanned neck.

His baritone voice rumbled in his chest as he hummed. “They’re growing so nicely.  The professor says it will be a girl, but we still must wait a few months to find out. Apparently Dark is suffering with ‘pregnancy’ symptoms.” He walked over to the couch, sitting down with the green haired love of his life still seated in his lap. “But I was out grabbing something else.”

“Should I be scared?” Sean asked, curiously peaking as Mark slid him onto the couch. He rubbed the back of his neck as he faced Sean.

“Sean. You have been in my life for a while. Time has frozen for me, whenever you are with me. We’ve started because two YouTubers met, and we wanted to become friends. I had spiralled with confused emotions when we began to live together, and I had wanted nothing more than to kiss you for a year.”

When you yelled that one afternoon and told me that Septiplier was becoming canon, I didn’t know what that meant. But when you kissed me, it felt like fireworks were going off in my heart. That moment when you said that you wanted to be with me, I was blown away, and I was both terrified and overjoyed at that moment.”

Now, we are going to raise a kid, something that I can’t imagine doing without you by my side. My dear Sean, you’ve flipped my world on its head, and I’ve fallen so hard for you. Now, I have a special question for you.” He knelt on one knee, as he pulled a small black box out from his back pocket. Sean had tears in his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Will you be the other half of my Septiplier?”

He chuckled as he nodded his head. “Really bad phrasing there, Mark, but yes! I will be your other half!”

Mark smiled as he took the silver ring out of the box and slipped it onto Sean’s ring finger. Both of them were beaming, as Sean stared at the beautiful ring. It had a Celtic knot in the centre, with three amethysts inside. “Oh my god Mark. I love it!”

He chuckled, as he kissed Sean, feeling on top of the world. The Iplier egos and the Septic Egos were watching quietly from the doorway, smiling and crying as the Jim twins filmed the proposal.

The sunlight was warm, as everybody in the house felt amazingly calm and happy for the couple laughing in the living room. They all knew that Septiplier was officially canon.

 

* * *

 

“It’s nine in the morning Francis, why are you here?” Dark grumbled, as opened the door for him to come in. Anti was sitting on the counter, scrolling through his phone as he sipped on his black coffee. He was still in his white t-shirt and boxers, he simply waved to Francis as he stepped into the kitchen.

The professor was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, still clutching the file folder close to his chest. “I need to check in on her. We are two months to her due date, and I still need to finish up a few things. I’ve been up all night trying to figure out why she hasn’t done something weird yet.”

“Maybe you didn’t upset the gods dude. I think she’ll be fine.” Anti joked as he hopped off the counter to grab Francis a mug. “Plus, with Dark being moody I get more time with him.”

“Watch it Anti. I still can say no to you.” Dark warned as he rubbed his temples. “It’s been rough for me. This kid is draining me of my very life.”

“You’re overexaggerating Dark, she can’t actually drain you of your life. It’s physically impossible.” He said as he set the folder down to accept the cup of coffee.

“Certainly feels like it.”

Both Anti and Francis chuckled as they sipped the coffee in their cups. The silence was comfortable as they stood in the kitchen. “You two coming to the ceremony today?”

“We are planning on it, yeah. Is that why you rushed over here?” Anti said as he hugged the pouting Dark.

“Yeah. I needed to check some states on the little one. That due date is coming up scarily close, and plus, I must spend some time with my future goddaughter.”

“Holy shit, really?!” Anti exclaimed as he set the coffee mug down. “You ready to be a godfather dude?”

“I’m not sure honestly. The best I can do is hope for guidance and pray that I will be good.”

“Don’t worry, you will be good. I’m excited to be an uncle so that I can spoil her.” Dark said as he moved around to the other side of the counter, picking up Anti’s phone.

“That is if Sean doesn’t do it first.” Francis replied as he drained the last of his coffee. He set the cup in the sink and scooped up the file folder. “Alrighty, I gotta dash. I need to get the numbers before I can go get ready for the ceremony.”

“Have fun!” Anti said as he kissed Dark on the cheek. “We should go start getting ready.”

“I don’t know. I think you have to do some convincing.” Dark smirked as he let his hand run across his chest.

Anti picked up Dark bridal style. “Well, let’s get to convincing then.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was beautiful and warm, making Mark’s skin glisten as the branches of the willow trees danced in the breeze. Jack and Mark were there, hair now dyed back to their original hair colours. All the egos were there, including the ones that lived on their own, like Silver Shepard, and Bim Trimmer. Despite the small number of guests, the backyard was decorated beautifully, with small white flowers handing on the aisle chairs, while the tulle flew in the wind. The red-haired man smiled at Mark, hands sweaty with anticipation.  This was it, he was getting married to his Irish bean.

Although there wasn’t a traditional march, it never failed to catch Mark off guard as he looked down the aisle. A Thousand Years began to play, as Sean began to walk down to the front.  He had his white corsage on his wedding tux, but he also held a bouquet of pink roses and baby’s breaths. His crystal blue eyes shone in the sunlight, reflecting every facet in both his irises and lines on his face. His stubbled had been tamed a little bit, but his green hair was styled to perfection.

He smiled, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the bridegroom.  The music only made him more emotional, hands grasped tightly together as he turned to face Sean at the front, turned slightly to watch Francis.

“You may be seated.” The professor said as he grabbed the book. “Friends, we have joined here today to share with Mark and Sean, to share an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.”

Therefore, it is not to be entered lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two people present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Nobody spoke, but simply smiled and relished the moment, this beautiful moment. Even Mark and Jack were crying.

The Professor nodded, setting the book down. “Now that we have the traditional shit out of the way, I’ll give you a small word about marriage.” The egos snickered a little at the word choice. “Marriage is lifelong, even past death. It is a true commitment and covenant between two people, saying that you will go through anything so long as that person is beside you.” Everybody nodded, except for the groom and bridegroom, who were listening intently to the professor, and future godfather of their child.

“We all know that you will never break this covenant, rather, struggle through life one step at a time by each other’s side.” He smiled at Sean. “Ready for the vows?” He whispered, handing the mic to him.

He nodded, taking the mic and raising it to his lips. “I, Sean McLoughlin, take you, Mark Fischbach, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”  He held the mic out from Mark to grab.

Mark grabbed the mic from Sean, staring into his blue eyes “I, Mark Fischbach, take you, Sean McLoughlin, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

The professor grabbed a pillow with two golden rings on it. The rings were etched with Celtic knots in each ring. The only difference between the two wedding rings was what was written inside. Sean’s would say said Mark’s husband, while Mark’s would say Sean’s Husband, but that was a secret that the couple and Francis knew.

Mark grabbed the wedding ring, smiling as he said, "I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slipped the wedding ring onto Sean’s left hand, alongside his engagement ring. There were tears in his eyes, as he fought back the urge to kiss him.

Sean grabbed the remaining ring, smiling widely as he grabbed his counterpart’s hand. "I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Slipping the ring on, he squeezed his hand.

“You too really ready for this?” Francis asked jokingly, holding the book close to his chest.

“Fuck yeah we are!” The pair yelled as everybody laughed at their enthusiasm.

“Then by the power vested in me by ‘The Void’, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Sean giggled, as Mark closed the distance, smiling into the sweet kiss. His lips felt warm, as he registered the cheering from the egos.

"I present to you, Mr. And Mr. Fischbach!" The professor yelled as everybody stood up, clapping and cheering for the newlywed couple! Sean and Mark grasped each others’ hands, as the walked down the aisle, white corsages beaming, and a bouquet of pink roses held high in the air, ready to begin the next chapter of their life together.

 

* * *

 

“Sean, what on earth are you doing?” Mark asked from across the counter. He was baking some food for the Professor, as he was now constantly watching the development of their little one. There was only one month left, and both the godfather and the couple were anxious that the creation would go off without a hitch. But now as the due date drew closer, Francis grew more anxious every day, constantly muttering to himself, trying to figure out why something bad hadn’t happened. Mark knew he needed some comfort so her was baking some comfort food, like chocolate chip cookies and fresh buns for him.

But now, he watched with curiosity as his husband ran out of the hallway with a ukulele. His green hair was fading a bit, but his blue eyes were filled with excitement as he quickly strummed the instrument, sporting his flamingo shorts on with a red shirt. “Well, I know that we’ve all been stressing, so I figured I’d do something special for you!”

Mark chuckled, as Sean walked around the counter to get into the kitchen. “A special performance for me? Oh, Sean, that’s so sweet!”

“Ok, here we go.” He said as he jumped onto the counter, motioning for Mark to join him. The red-haired man obliged.

He began to strum a simple pattern, singing the words sweetly.

> __  
> “[](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-5157128) _If I could begin to be_ __  
> _Half of what you think of me_ __  
> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-5199087) _I could do about anything_ __  
> _I could even learn how to love_ __  
> [ _When I see the way you act_ ](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-5157113) __  
> [ _Wondering when I'm coming back_ ](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-5157106) __  
> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-5199133) _I could do about anything_ _  
> _ _I could even learn how to love_ _  
> _ _Like you_ _”_

He hummed the melody, swaying slightly and smiling.

_Love like you_

> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-7784012) _I always thought I might be bad_ __  
> _Now I’m sure that its true_ __  
> _‘cause I think you’re so good_ __  
> _And I’m nothing like you_ __  
> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-10202252) _Look at you go_ __  
> _I just adore you_ _  
> _ _I wish that I knew_ _  
> _ _What makes you think I'm so special_ _”_

Mark watched in adoration, swaying along with Sean. His breath caught in his throat when Sean turned to face him, still strumming the ukulele.

> __  
> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-10165394) _If I could begin to do_  
>  Something that does right by you __  
> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-10165425) _I would do about anything_  
>  I would even learn how to love __  
> [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-10202415) _When I see the way you look_  
>  Shaken by how long it took  
>  I could do about anything  
>  I could even learn how to love like you _  
>   
>  _ [](https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-love-like-you-end-credits-lyrics#note-10192307) _Love me like you_ _”_

He smiled, as he finished with a single strum. “And? It’s still pretty rough, but I think it’s a nice song.”

Mark was blown away, heart pounding in his chest and a blush rising to his chest. “That was beautiful love. So fucking beautiful!” He squealed, cupping Sean’s face with his tanned hands. “You are so amazing, and it blows me away every time I see you.”

 “Heh.” He said as he leaned in to kiss Mark. “Thanks, honey. I love you.”

 “I love you too babe.” Mark replied, before kissing him on the lips, still holding his face gently.

 There was a bright light in the kitchen, as the two men disappeared. In their place, sat a slightly taller man, with a mixture of green and red hair. He had the flamingo shorts on with a simple t-shirt on his torso. His skin was barely tan, but his light brown eyes looked up and down at his body. “What the fuck? What the hell just happened?! He yelled as he fell off the counter, now splayed out on the floor.

 “Sean, are you there? Y-yeah I am, but what about you Mark?” He asked, slowly running his hands up his stomach and chest, trying to figure out what just happened. “Yeah, I am. What happened to us? I-I think we fused.” He shot up off the floor, coming close to smacking his forehead on the cabinets. “Fused?! What is that? Well, you know Steven Universe?”

 He bolted for the bathroom, to look in the mirror. He began to giggle as he watched his reflection, constantly moving his arms and running his hands through his hair. “Oh my god, now we really are together! Oof, that was a bad joke.” He touched his face, a smile gracing the light skin. “So, who are we? We aren’t exactly Sean or Mark but a combo of both.” He hummed, scrunching up his face, trying to think of a name. “Well, what about Septiplier? It is our ‘ship name’ after all.” He smiled again “Septiplier. I like it.”

 He began to giggle as he dabbed quickly. “Septiplier away!” He yelled as he ran out the door. He heard a beep come from the oven. “Oh, I need to finish baking. Welp, back at it again!”

 

* * *

 

The fetus began to squirm, as the small bubbles they created floated up to the top. The heart monitor began to beep loudly, shocking the professor awake as he ran over to large tube container. He smiled, eyes still heavy, as he speed-dialed Mark and Sean. “Mark, Sean, she’s coming! Get over here quickly!!” He said excitedly, as he gently placed his hand on the glass. After he hung up, he reached over to slowly drain some of the fluid that she was suspended in. It would take her a few hours before she could come out, but he needed to start draining it if this was going to work.

 “A few more hours little one. Then your fathers will be here to welcome you into the world.”

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                                        

There were tears of joy as she was placed into Sean’s arms. Mark leaned over his shoulders and pushed back her blankets that hid her face. When she opened her little eyes, Mark choked on his tears, kissing Sean on the side of his head. “Look at her babe. She’s so beautiful!” 

“She really is. Francis, thank you so much. She’s so gorgeous.”

 “Heh, thank you. Um if I may?” He asked, but his words faltered as the couple looked at him.

 “Of course, you can hold you goddaughter Francis. You are the reason she is here today.” Sean replied as he held his daughter, _his beautiful daughter_ , out for the professor to hold. He gently received her, smiling as she cooed and babbled with happiness.

 “Hi little one, welcome to the world. I’m your godfather or your uncle. I’m so happy you’re here.”

 “So, Mark, you said you had a name?” Sean asked as he leaned into his husband’s touch, smiling when he heard more coos from his little girl.

 “Well, I was thinking about Annabelle, but I’m kinda stuck on a middle name for her.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His red hair flared in the light, while Sean’s gleamed underneath the lights.

"Well, what about Maria?” Francis replied as he sat down on the chair, holding his one finger in Annabelle’s tiny fist. “Like, the Virgin Mary, who’s also known as Maria. She’s also known for her roses and I know you love that flower, Mark.”

 “Maria. Annabelle Maria Fischbach.” Sean repeated as he put his hands up to his mouth, smiling as Mark held his daughter, Francis backing away slowly to tidy up the space. “Although, she would technically be an Iplier, but I like Fischbach better.”

 “Well, we can put Fischbach on her certificate and use her real last name at home, but outside of our home she can be an Iplier.” Mark replied, kissing his baby girl’s forehead sweetly.

 “Sounds like a plan.” Sean said, as he gently grabbed her tiny fist. “Welcome to this crazy, loving and amazing family Annabelle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Iplier belongs to silverpracticality, so make sure you check out her Tumblr page https://silverpracticality.tumblr.com/
> 
> And as always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
